Like Diamonds in the Sky - A Warriors Fanfiction
by TheSassQueen7312
Summary: The lake is harmonious. The four warrior Clans that inhabit it are at peace with each other. All is well - until a mysterious prophecy is sent by StarClan to ThunderClan's medicine cat. It speaks of a horror worse than Twolegs, worse than the Dark Forest - a horror that StarClan, the four living Clans and the Dark Forest must face together. And it speaks of four special cats...
1. Author's Note

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

Hello, fellow warriors of FanClan!

Okay, I don't even know if that's a thing, but I'm gonna call you that now. :3

I'm TheSassQueen7312, A.K.A Snowstreak of ThunderClan, and I am the author of this fanfiction and hopefully the sequel to this one. (Wow, I plan way ahead, don't I?)

So, this is my first - _first ever_ \- Warriors fanfiction.

Yep, I'm as surprised as you are.

Why am I doing a completely original story as my first Warriors fanfiction instead of starting it off nice and slow, with probably a fanfic based on a popular ship or my OTP?

I don't know. Because I'm crazy, I guess. At least, it's considered crazy for me, because I'm just me.

If you guys decide to make your first Warriors fanfic an original story, then go ahead, because I'm sure it'll be awesome. And if you already have done, please mention it in the comments because I would _love_ to read them!

Anyways, let's get on with the story.

This basically takes place in the lake territories, amongst the four Clans way ahead in the future. Not that ahead, but probably when all the characters we know are dead :'( because I am _not_ risking making a giant blunder and mixing up them all.

Besides, I wanna be creative.

I may or may not have a bunch of OCs who're just lying around in my head with no use to them, and I may or may not want to utilize them all.

So... here we are.

I don't really have much to say, do I?

If you guys have read any of my other fanfictions, I'm hazarding a guess that you're all acquainted (or more likely, resigned) to my frequent rambling, quite a lot of Author's Notes, and a heck load of cases of writer's block.

For those who are new, welcome! I hope you don't judge me by the above paragraph. Please don't. Even if it turns out to be true. :3

So.

On with the story!

Stay amazing, fellow FanClan warriors.

Love,

TheSassQueen7312


	2. ALLEGIANCES

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

.

 **THUNDERCLAN**

.

 **LEADER** Silverstar - silver tabby; distinctive black spirals on her coat; ice-blue eyes.

 **DEPUTY** Thunderheart - handsome broad-shouldered blue-grey tom with blue eyes. **APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** Amberflame - sleek ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes.

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)** Shadowfall - pretty black she-cat.

Blizzardwolf - silver-striped tom with a black-tipped tail and paws. A **PPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW**

Falconwind - solid sand-pelted tom with black stripes.

Arcticwhisper - grey-white tabby she-cat with white tufted ears. **APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

Icestorm - beautiful white-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkshadow - sleek black tom with blue eyes.

Ashenstrike - stormy grey tabby tom with a black stripe down his back.

Flameclaw - handsome dark ginger tom with a white forepaw.

Leopardfrost - gold-and-black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

Dawnlight - pretty pale brown she-cat with a white chest and paws.

Swiftshade - cream-colored tabby she-cat with black-tipped ears and paws.

 **APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training)** Frostpaw - pale grey she-cat with a white tail.

Featherpaw - ginger-and-white tabby she-cat.

Tigerpaw - tawny brown tom.

Willowpaw - slender black tom with white forepaws.

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)** Splashfur - tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws - (mother of Hollykit - dark red tabby she-cat, Foxkit - ginger tom, Lightningkit-blue-grey she-cat with white paws and Wolfkit - light brown tom with a splash of white on his chest).

 **ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired) **Larkwing - ginger-and-white she-cat.

Shinepelt - black tabby she-cat with glossy fur.

Scarface - battle-hardened dark brown tom with a patchwork of scars of his muzzle.

Herbfeather - retired medicine cat, grey she-cat.

.

 **RIVERCLAN**

.

L **EADER** Reedstar - light brown tom with a long scar on his muzzle.

 **DEPUTY** Swiftclaw - pale grey tom with long front claws.

 **MEDICINE CAT** Brightmint - dark ginger she-cat with white splotches. **APPRENTICE, LILYPAW**

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)** Troutbelly - black tom with a white belly

Spotpelt - pretty she-cat with a cream-and-tabby pelt and black paws.

Shellscar - dark brown tom with a scarred pelt and torn ears. **APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW**

Hazelleap - golden she-cat with unusually long legs.

Twistedfoot - sand-pelted tom with a crooked forepaw. **APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

Ripplefur - stormy grey and white tom.

 **APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training)** Lilypaw - slender grey she-cat

Scorchpaw - handsome pale ginger tom.

Petalpaw - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat.

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)** Oakwhisker - ginger she-cat with brown stripes.

Dewfeather - beautiful white tabby she-cat.

 **ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired) **Fogwing - stormy grey-and-black tom.

Birchpool - ginger she-cat.

.

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER **Sleekstar - dark grey broad-muzzled she-cat.

 **DEPUTY** Quickwhisker - light ginger tabby she-cat. **APPRENTICE, HAREPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** Gentleherb - small black tom.

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)** Swoopflight - white and grey tom.

Honeyfur - ginger-golden she-cat.

Moorbound - light brown tom with white forepaws. **APPRENTICE, SLENDERPAW**

Hailtooth - massive black and white tom.

Mousespring - brown she-cat with black stripes. **APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW**

Skystrike - silver tom with electric blue eyes.

 **APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training) **Harepaw - brown-and-white tom.

Slenderpaw - pale grey she-cat.

Eaglepaw - light brown tom with a darker brown stripe.

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **Robinspots - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat.

Palewing - light red-and-white tabby she-cat.

 **ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired)** Lightfoot - black tom with a white patch over an eye.

.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

.

 **LEADER **Ravenstar - massive scarred jet-black tom.

 **DEPUTY **Cunningfoot - small pale grey tom.

 **MEDICINE CAT **Juniperbreeze - tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail.

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)** Toadspot - brown tom.

Thistleheart - skinny white she-cat.

Stripedtail - dark grey black-striped tabby she-cat. **APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW**

Hawkstrike - dark brown tom.

Sunnywing - slender golden tabby she-cat. **APPRENTICE, SWALLOWPAW**

Blazepelt - flame-pelted tom. **APPRENTICE, LIZARDPAW**

 **APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training) **Lizardpaw - pale ginger tom.

Nettlepaw - whiteish ginger tabby she-cat.

Swallowpaw - tabby red, white and black tom.

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **Brownbird - light brown she-cat.

 **ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired) **Broadleap - plump bracken-colored tom.

Jetwing - black and white she-cat.

.

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

Apollo - magnificent golden tom.

Strike - dark grey tabby tom.

Dusk - slender dark brown she-cat.

.

 **A/N**

 **OK, I am out of OCs.**

 **If you guys want to suggest a cat, then please request in this format:-**

 **Cat Name -**

 **Cat Looks -**

 **Cat Personality - (a small description just in case I decide to give them a little part to play)**

 **It's not necessary, of course, but it'll just make things a lot more easier for me to sort them out and not get confused or mixed-up.**

 **Also, requests for ThunderClan are closed, but feel free to request for the other three Clans!**

 **Hope all of you FanClan warriors have a great day, and stay awesome!**

 **Love,**

 **TheSassQueen7312**


	3. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

The night air was cool. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees and the moon shone brightly in the cloudless, starry sky. The serene quiet was punctured by the occasional birdsong or the rhythmic lapping of the waves against the lake shore.

A lone cat padded out of the forest, his golden-orange pelt bleached alabaster in the moonlight. His leaf-green gaze was lowered and only when he reached the bank of the lake did he raise his head to the sky.

The tom stared up at Silverpelt as the water surged up to his paws and brushed them as if in welcome. The warrior ancestors had not uttered a single word nor shown themselves since newleaf, and now it greenleaf was coming to an end. The amber leaves scattered on the ground proved that.

 _StarClan, why are you so silent?_ he thought desperately, his eyes fluttering close, sending up yet another plea of recognition to the night sky.

There was a moment of silence before a beautiful silver tabby stepped out of the trees and bounded over to the tom, ice-blue eyes anxious. The distinctive black spirals on her coat rippled as she sat next to him.

'Any news?' she asked quietly, looking troubled. He sighed. 'I've been trying, Silverstar, believe me. StarClan hasn't answered. Whenever I go to the Moonpool, they simply don't appear. It's always the same thing - an endless black void, as far as the eyes can see in all directions, with no beginning and no end.'

'If anyone can figure it out, it's you,' replied the she-cat, gazing at Silverpelt. 'You're a talented medicine cat, Amberflame. We're lucky to have you.' Amberflame bowed his golden head. 'I am trying my best, Silverstar, though sometimes I wonder if it is enough.'

They both sat in silence. Two pairs of eyes were fixed upon the warrior ancestors, despairingly begging for any mesage, any sign that meant they weren't abandoned.

A single star in the sky suddenly flared up as brightly as the moon.

Suddenly Amberflame's green eyes grew wide. He froze, jaws slightly parted, the stars reflected in his gaze. 'Amberflame?' asked Silverstar worriedly. He didn't reply.

A vision flashed through the young medicine cat.

He was standing on the shore of the sun-drown place.

An enormous Twoleg boat was nearing the bank, silhouetted against the blood-red sunrays. It was the largest boat he'd ever seen, towering over him, casting him in its shadow.

With a mighty screech, it drew up at the shore.

The vision changed.

Amberflame was standing in the midst of a battle.

A whirlwind of teeth and claws.

Blood everywhere.

Massive cats, larger than any of the Clan warriors, swarmed the lake home, their slanted yellow eyes glinting evilly.

Suddenly, he was back in the endless starry void.

A singsong chanting of the same words filled his ears, repeating again and again.

 _Ancient spirits, wild and free_

 _Shall raze the lands of the warriors_

 _Darkness and light must fight side-by-side_

 _Or else death shall reign victorious._

He caught a fleeting glimpse of a vicious, battle-hardened muzzle, silvery and glowing. Stars sparkled in the flowing golden fur and his own astonished face was reflected in the cruel, slanted yellow eyes. And then the face vanished before he could be sure it was there.

Amberflame found himself sitting on the banks of the lake. In the depths of the deep blue water, he saw his own reflection, pale and wide-eyed as if he'd just been to the Dark Forest.

As he regained his senses, the golden-furred cat realized his name was being called repeatedly by someone. He turned and to his shock, saw a glowing ginger StarClan warrior beside him, a concerned expression on her face.

When he blinked to clear his vision, the warrior's muzzle morphed into Silverstar. 'Amberflame!' she mewed again, blue eyes narrowed. 'Are you okay?' 'Yeah - I'm fine, just a moment,' the medicine cat mumbled, shaking his head.

He looked back up at the ThunderClan leader. 'Silverstar - we can tell the other Clans not to worry about StarClan's silence now.' Her forehead creased. 'Why?' Silverstar tilted her head to one side. 'Are you sure you're okay, Amberflame?' 'Yes, I'm sure.'

He took a deep breath.

'StarClan has spoken.'


	4. ONE

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

Hello, fellow warriors of FanClan!

Okay, I don't even know if that's a thing, but I'm gonna call you that now. :3

I'm TheSassQueen7312, A.K.A Snowstreak of ThunderClan, and I am the author of this fanfiction and hopefully the sequel to this one. (Wow, I plan way ahead, don't I?)

So, this is my first - _first ever_ \- Warriors fanfiction.

Yep, I'm as surprised as you are.

Why am I doing a completely original story as my first Warriors fanfiction instead of starting it off nice and slow, with probably a fanfic based on a popular ship or my OTP?

I don't know. Because I'm crazy, I guess. At least, it's considered crazy for me, because I'm just me.

If you guys decide to make your first Warriors fanfic an original story, then go ahead, because I'm sure it'll be awesome. And if you already have done, please mention it in the comments because I would _love_ to read them!

Anyways, let's get on with the story.

This basically takes place in the lake territories, amongst the four Clans way ahead in the future. Not that ahead, but probably when all the characters we know are dead :'( because I am _not_ risking making a giant blunder and mixing up them all.

Besides, I wanna be creative.

I may or may not have a bunch of OCs who're just lying around in my head with no use to them, and I may or may not want to utilize them all.

So... here we are.

I don't really have much to say, do I?

If you guys have read any of my other fanfictions, I'm hazarding a guess that you're all acquainted (or more likely, resigned) to my frequent rambling, quite a lot of Author's Notes, and a heck load of cases of writer's block.

For those who are new, welcome! I hope you don't judge me by the above paragraph. Please don't. Even if it turns out to be true. :3

So.

On with the story!

Stay amazing, fellow FanClan warriors.

Love,

TheSassQueen7312

yup


	5. TWO

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

'Silverstar!'

The yowl echoed across the clearing. 'Silverstar, we need you!' Blearily, Lightningkit stretched. She reached out a paw to huddle closer to her mother's comforting warmth, but found only cold moss and Splashfur's slightly stale scent; she wasn't there.

Only Swiftshade - a cream-and-black tabby she-cat - and her own siblings were in the nursery. Swiftshade had moved in a day back - she was carrying Ashenstrike's kits. That would mean more playmates, but also less space for them. They'd enjoyed a free nursery for almost a moon, but things were going to change.

Lightningkit rose to her paws, curiosity sparking in her as she heard Silverstar's worried mew. 'What's the matter?' She padded up to the entrance and warily stuck her nose outside - the air was crisp and cool. 'Where are you going?' asked Wolfkit, half-awake, from behind her.

She jumped.

'Oh, nowhere. I wanted to stretch my legs, that's all,' she said quickly. 'Yeah, just don't take too long, Splashfur'll be madder than a fox in a fit,' he muttered, yawning and closing his eyes. Lightningkit scrambled through the entrance, careful not to wake any other cat, and slunk out of the nursery. Some way ahead she could make out the shapes of many cats, and a rumble of voices that grew louder and louder.

'Twolegs!' Arcticwhisper was mewing angrily. 'They've been stomping around the forest, scaring away the prey and causing so much racket we can't hear ourselves think.' She glowered at a long scratch running down her side. 'We stumbled into a group of them,' explained Blizzardwolf, wincing as he shifted his weight. His right forepaw was bloody and bruised. 'Before we could run, or attack or do anything, they threw stones at us.'

Behind him, Lightningkit could see Frostpaw and the senior warrior Ashenstrike, both of them sporting minor injuries. 'Ashenstrike reckons they were looking for something,' said Arcticwhisper harshly, licking at her wound. 'He was bringing up the rear, so he took a proper look at what rubbish they were doing. At least, he says so.' She rolled her eyes. Ashenstrike growled at the younger warrior, but before he could say anything Amberflame ordered, 'My den, now.'

Dipping his head, he led the way, with Blizzardwolf limping after them, supported by Frostpaw. 'Everyone, back to whatever you were doing,' meowed Silverstar firmly, as the tip of Blizzardwolf's silver tail whisked out of sight. Lightningkit stumbled back to the nursery, caught by surprise at the abrupt end of the meeting.

She wasn't quick enough.

The blue-grey kit squeaked in protest as a paw gently cuffed her. Her father's stern mew sounded above her. 'Lightningkit, why are you out of your nest?' She twisted around so she could see Flameclaw properly. His ginger pelt glowed like fire in the rays of the rising sun. 'I wanted to see what was going on!' she said defiantly. 'I can't blame you,' purred Flameclaw.

Suddenly she was dangling from his strong jaws. 'Hey!' she tried to say, but her words were cut off when her muzzle came in contact with moss. 'Flameclaw!' Splashfur's surprised mew came from just behind them, slightly muffled by the two juicy mice she had in her jaws. By then, her littermates had woken up. Foxkit's whiskers were quivering. She glared at him and turned away as Flameclaw explained what she'd done to Splashfur, highly amused.

'Very funny,' mewed Splashfur sarcastically, when he finished. 'I'm dying of laughter.' She touched her muzzle to her mate's and twined her tail around his. 'Go get some sleep,' she ordered, sliding a mouse over to him. 'And eat this.' He nodded, picked it up and pushed his way out of the nursery, with a last parting wave of his tail to his kits.

Splashfur turned to Lightningkit. 'I suppose I can't scold you,' she sighed, after examining her daughter until her pelt prickled. 'Kits will be kits. All the same, don't go anywhere without informing any cat, okay?' 'But I told Wolfkit!' she protested, a spark of defiance lighting up in her once again. 'And Wolfkit was fully awake and focused and was giving you his undivided attention,' mewed Splashfur drily.

Lightningkit subsided.

'That's what I thought,' said her mother, amused. 'Now, aren't you hungry at all?' Amongst the squeals of agreement, Hollykit slid up to Lightningkit and whispered in her ear, 'Tell me all about it later.' Then she bounded forward to fight for the best piece of the other mouse Splashfur had brought. Lightningkit batted away Foxkit and lunged for a bit of the fresh-kill. Biting into it, she heard Splashfur mew, 'Now get out of here and play. I need some sleep.'

'Okay!' mewed back Foxkit. He latched onto her tail and began to drag her out of the brambles. 'Stop it!' she hissed at him, darting away. Hollykit and Wolfkit tumbled out after them, eyes sparkling. 'Play-fight!' said Wolfkit excitedly. 'Over here, there's lots of space, no cat will disturb us.' He bounded over to an empty patch of sand between a nursery wall and the a tall stone one.

'Okay!' agreed Foxkit. Wolfkit imperiously fluffed out his fur and said haughtily, 'Round one - Fox versus Lightning. Begin!' Foxkit immediately bowled her over and they rolled around, tussling. She was winning - until her brother landed a blow to her nose and used the distraction to spring free of her grasp and retreat a few paces. Eyes streaming, Lightningkit rubbed her nose and glared at Foxkit, who grinned back at her.

She remembered a move she'd seen Tigerpaw use while battle training against Featherpaw. Feint, dart to the left, flick and drag, his mentor, Arcticwhisper, had instructed. Tigerpaw had executed it almost perfectly, and Featherpaw was left gasping on the ground, her forepaws pulled out from underneath her. She lunged, and Foxkit backed up, claws at the ready, his eyes wide.

Instantly she darted to the left and her forepaw lashed out, wrapping around Foxkit's front paws, and she tugged. The ginger kit yelped as he slid to the ground ungraciously, and Lightningkit leaped lightly on top of him, smirking.

'Fine, you win!' came Foxkit's muffled mew. 'Now get off me!' 'And the winner is... Lightning!' announced Wolfkit. He jabbed at Hollykit. 'You're next. You're fighting with the winner.' 'Wait!' cried Foxkit. He was looking at the camp entrance.

'What?' snapped Wolfkit. 'I've got a better game!' Lightningkit frowned in the direction he was looking in, shaking dust from her fur. Sure enough, there was a commotion there. Many cats were clustered around the thorn tunnel, meowing excitedly. Silverstar looked up from Highledge, and instantly bounded down, heading for the throng. The sleek silver shape of their leader darted between the crowd of milling cats.

Mews were raised, jumbling together. The four siblings, puzzled, crept nearer, staying close to the camp walls to avoid detection. They saw Splashfur poke her head out of the nursery, followed by Swiftshade, and the two queens hurried towards the thorn tunnel. Lightningkit came close enough to hear Silverstar saying loudly, 'All of you, move back! Make space! Thunderheart, take them to my den. I'll be there in a moment.'

'Sure,' replied the broad-shouldered blue-grey tom. He squeezed out of the mass of cats and padded towards Highledge. Behind him trailed a few exhausted-looking warriors. 'Wait... those aren't ThunderClan!' realised Hollykit. Lightningkit sniffed the air as the cats dispersed, mewing to their companions.

'They're WindClan,' she said.

The cats were skinny and looked small compared to the well-fed ThunderClan cats. They gave off a strong smell of heather - Flameclaw had gotten the kits a heather stalk a couple of days previously - and a heavy, strange smell that somehow gave the impression of softness - wool, maybe? Splashfur had told them about the large white creatures who were covered in fluffy stuff called wool, and the WindClan cats who lined their nests with it.

'Let's follow them,' she proposed. 'We can find out why they're here.' 'Uh... I'm not too -' 'Great!' Lightningkit said, interrupting her sister. 'Let's go!' 'You go,' said Hollykit nervously. 'Me and Foxkit can stay here.' Foxkit looked part relieved and part disappointed. 'C'mon, Wolfkit.'

The two kits were best suited for sneaking up behind the cats heading for the leader's den. Wolfkit was a dark grey, with a white belly, light grey ears and light grey paws. Lightningkit was blue-grey, with a single white forepaw. Their coats blended well enough with the stone walls.

'I suppose you aren't here to say hello?' Thunderheart was saying. Lightningkit pressed closer to the stone wall and slunk lower to the ground. No one seemed interested in them. All eyes were fixed on the weary WindClan warriors as they tramped into Silverstar's den.'No,' said one coldly. Her light ginger fur was torn and matted. 'Quickwhisker, you can't just barge in here and expect us to be okay with it,' said Thunderheart reasonably. 'Even deputies have to follow rules.'

'I suppose you know a lot about it,' said Quickwhisker nastily. She and the other two WindClan cats trudged into the den, pushing aside the moss, leaving muddy pawprints on the stone. Lightningkit could hear them continue to discuss inside.

Wolfkit and Lightningkit halted at the base of Highledge as Silverstar came bounding up. She leaped onto Highledge without a backward glance at the two kits huddled together in the shadow of the ledge. Wolfkit and Lightningkit crept behind her.

Lightningkit saw that most cats were now no longer as interested in the strangers as they had first been. They were slowly resuming their activities, though a graceful white she-cat - Icestorm, Lightningkit knew she was called - and Darkshadow kept their suspicious gazes locked on the place where the intruders had disappeared.

The two kits crouched on the ledge, right outside the den. Most cats were leaving camp. Ashenstrike was taking his apprentice Frostpaw and Breezelight was taking _her_ apprentice Featherpaw out for hunting. The cats of the dawn patrol were back, but they left again almost immediately. The midday patrol was out, too. The camp was nearly empty save for themselves, the elders and the queens, and the cats in the leader's den.

Lightningkit crept closer until she was directly outside the entrance. Mews drifted out to her as Wolfkit nudged her a bit so he could also hear. Lightningkit pushed aside a tiny bit of the moss so she could see.

'So, what was it that brought you here, Quickwhisker?' came Silverstar's gentle yet firm mew. 'I suppose you've seen the Twolegs?' asked the WindClan deputy. Thunderheart growled angrily. 'Yes, we have. Only today our dawn patrol ran into them, yelling loud enough to bring down the forest. They're scaring away all the prey. And then the border patrol came back with you, and with the news that more Twolegs were lurking around near the Sky Oak, yowling at the top of their lungs. They've gone mad,' he said disgustedly.

A skinny white-and-grey tom piped up, 'They've always been mad. But those Twolegs were looking for something.' 'Something dangerous,' agreed Quickwhisker. 'They march into our territory with thick protective pelts, ropes, claws and long sticks made of shiny stuff. Their eyes are covered by round-shaped things. And lately, we've found marks of a long body, splatters of blood and the skin and bone of prey. Swoopflight here -' she gestured to the white-and-grey tom '- found a puddle of acidic stuff.'

'He threw a stick at it,' said a pale grey she-cat. She looked like an apprentice. 'It melted - actually melted. I was there.' 'And Lavenderpaw also saw bits of strange skin,' added Quickwhisker. 'But - well, today, we saw the creature.' 'What is it?' asked Silverstar urgently. At that precise moment, Featherpaw came charging into camp, her eyes bright, carrying a massive rabbit in her jaws.

She dropped it and let a triumphant yowl, which caused Lightningkit to jerk up in surprise. Wolfkit yelped and rolled off the ledge, one paw tangled in Lightningkit's fur, so she slipped off and landed on top of him. They were on the ground, winded. 'You -' she said angrily, but before she could continue, Ashenstrike entered the camp.

He frowned at the two kits.

'What're you doing?' he asked curiously. 'Playing,' said Lightningkit quickly. 'Well, we were, but Wolfkit's such a cheater, and -' 'Then you'd better play near the nursery, before anyone trips over you and squashes you,' said Ashenstrike, amused. He went on his way and Lightningkit rounded on her brother furiously. 'Why'd you fall?' 'Because you startled me!' said Wolfkit, equally angry.

'Why'd you jump like that, huh?' 'It isn't _my_ fault if that idiot Featherpaw screams like a mad squirrel!' tossed back Lightningkit. ' _You_ were scared too!' 'But _I_ didn't jump like a frightened rabbit - you did!' Wolfkit replied, livid. 'Ha, ha -' she began, but he cut her off. 'If you didn't jump, I wouldn't have fallen. And if you didn't wriggle like a demented fish my fur wouldn't have been tangled with yours.'

She stopped, suitably quenched.

She couldn't think of a reply to this devastating logic. But she also couldn't resist having the last word. 'Well, if you -' 'Lightningkit! Wolfkit!' Foxkit and Hollykit were hurrying over, looking excited. 'Did you find any good stuff?' asked Hollykit, halting in front of her sister. 'No, because of _her!'_ said Wolfkit, at the same time Lightningkit said, 'No, because of _him!_ ' They both glared at each other.

'Ah,' said Foxkit awkwardly.

'Well. Anyways, um, what _did_ you hear?' Wolfkit explained about the stuff that the WindClan cats had said while Lightningkit seethed in silence. A plan was forming in her head. A dangerous one, sure, but she loved dangerous plans! 'Guys!' she said suddenly. They all looked at her. 'Why don't we go look for this creature?'

'Are. You. _Insane?'_ asked Wolfkit in a hushed voice.

'No, just really curious,' replied Lightningkit saucily. 'Weren't you _listening_ to Quickwhisker and Swoopflight and Lavenderpaw? That thing's dangerous. Not for four kittens to handle. If even full-grown warriors are scared…' Foxkit shuddered. 'I reckon it isn't _tha_ t frightening,' said Lightningkit stubbornly.

'That stick _melted_ in the acid. _Melted._ Lightningkit, there's no way any kit in their right mind would hunt a creature with acid that _melts_ stuff,' said Hollykit desperately. 'That was probably just some Twoleg stuff,' said Lightningkit dismissively. 'They were hunting around that area all geared up. Maybe they dropped some?' 'She's insane,' said Wolfkit disgustedly.

He turned away.

'You've got to back me up! It's your fault we careened off that stupid ledge before


	6. THREE

**DISCLAIMER:- WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (IF IT DID, THE DEATH TOLL WOULDN'T EVEN EXIST.) WARRIORS BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ERIN HUNTER.**

* * *

 **Wolfkit**

Wolfkit bolted. Dread filled him as he crashed through thick undergrowth, brambles whipping at his face and scratching his pelt. He left clumps of grey and white fur behind, not caring where he was going as long as he got away from the huge snake. He was supposed to be the clever one, the thinker of their group! Yet, like a mouse-brain, he had agreed to Lightningkit's plan and had allowed her to drag them into the forest to find the creature the Twolegs were looking for.

Well, they found it, alright.

The hissing grew closer. Wolfkit, panicking, swerved to the left in an attempt to distract it. Beside him, Foxkit raced along, and slightly behind him were his sisters. They pounded through the forest as fast as their short legs could carry them, the wind whistling past them, the slither of the reptile's massive body on the dead leaves merging with their panicked cries for help. Wolfkit desperately hoped that a cat could hear them and would come to save them. The terrain was changing - the trees were receding, and the bushes were clearing.

Ahead, he could see the gentle slope of the earth, down to a vast expanse of glistening blue water. 'To the lake!' he cried, speeding up. What else could it be? At least there would be patrols renewing their scent markers - one of them could help the kits. If worse came to worst, then they could jump into the lake. 'We can't swim!' screeched Hollykit, dashing after him. 'Then we'll learn!' yowled back Lightningkit.

They burst clear of the forest and skidded down the slope, all the way to the banks of the lake. Wolfkit whirled around, his heart sinking as his eyes raked the landscape. It was devoid of cats except for him and his littermates. They had to swim. 'Help! Help!' he shrieked, in a last-minute attempt to attract attention as the snake got closer, its cruel eyes glinting. He knew there was no other way when no cat showed up. It was swim or die. Wolfkit careened into the lake and gasped as the icy-cold water surged over him.

From far away, he heard Foxkit yelling, 'Mouse-brain! Come back!' Struggling, he fought to the surface and gasped, shaking the water from his eyes. On the bank, his littermates were huddled anxiously together, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. He couldn't spot the monster that had been chasing him. There! Its massive body was flung into view from behind a bramble thicket.

Out emerged a magnificent golden tom, shaking off the thorns. He lunged for the snake again. He was a whirlwind of slashing claws and teeth as he fought the snake, deftly avoiding its snapping jaws.

Meanwhile, Wolfkit was flailing around in the water. His paws churned as he tried to regain his balance, but every time he did, a wave surged up and knocked him under again. He resurfaced, spluttering, and in the brief lull of the waves that followed, Wolfkit watched their mysterious saviour.

Finally, the tom had the snake's thick neck enclosed in his teeth. With a resounding crack, the its bones snapped, and it hung limply from the cat's jaws, dead. He dropped it, wincing and flexing his muscles. His sleek golden pelt shone like the sun. 'Are you okay?' he mewed to the kits. 'We are, not him,' said Hollykit urgently, jerking her chin in the direction of the half-drowned Wolfkit.

The tom leaped into the water and swam strongly up to Wolfkit. The grey-and-white kit thought, dazed, _RiverClan. We've been saved by RiverClan. Oh, we're in so much trouble._ Then a pair of strong jaws hoisted him by the scruff and lifted him clear of the water. Choking, Wolfkit gratefully gulped the fresh air as the tom paddled back to the shore. 'Thank you so much,' cried Lightningkit, relief and gratitude clearly showing in her eyes.

'It was my pleasure,' mewed the golden tom, dipping his head. When he looked back up at them, his piercing blue eyes were glowing. 'So why are you kits so far from your nests?' 'We… wanted to explore,' said Foxkit, shamefaced. 'Who are you?' rasped Wolfkit, coughing up lake water and mud. He collapsed on the ground, exhausted, as the cat's deep purr resonated through him.

'My name is Apollo, little one.' Wolfkit frowned. Glancing at his littermates, he saw that they, too, looked puzzled. 'I don't live here,' Apollo explained, licking his damp fur. Wolfkit shook off the water droplets from his own pelt as Hollykit said, 'You must be a rogue or a kittypet, then.'

'I don't live with the Nofurs, either, if that's what you mean,' replied the tom. 'I live alone, wandering the Twolegplace near the sea.' 'What's a Nofur?' asked Hollykit. 'Those creatures who live in stone nests, who walk on two legs and have fur on the top of their heads,' replied Apollo. 'Oh, you mean Twolegs! ' realized Foxkit. They were warming up to their rescuer now. Wolfkit felt quite content and light-hearted until,

'Wolfkit!' a familiar voice yowled. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Wolfkit looked up at the ThunderClan patrol bounding down to him, led by a part furious, part relieved Thunderheart. Beside him, an anxious Flameclaw dashed forward and swept his kits to him with his tail.

He gave each of them a rough lick after realizing they were okay. 'Never, _ever_ do that again,' growled Flameclaw. For the first time, he noticed Apollo. Thunderheart and Frostpaw were already facing off with the loner, fur bristling and teeth bared. 'Wait!' cried Wolfkit, darting forward to stand in front of Apollo. 'Don't hurt him!' Thunderheart froze, lips drawn back in a snarl. 'Why not?' snapped Frostpaw.

'He's trespassing on our territory!' 'He saved our lives!' retorted Foxkit, padding up to stand beside his brother. 'What?' Flameclaw's eyes widened. Lightningkit explained what happened while the other three kits dragged the snake up to the patrol. When the blue-grey kit finished her narration, the cats simply stared at the snake and Apollo for a while. Then Flameclaw mewed, 'Thank you from the bottom of my heart,' he said sincerely.

Apollo's gaze flickered between the lithe ginger warrior and the four kits, making the connection, then nodded gracefully. 'I wouldn't leave any cat in danger,' he mewed warmly. 'Especially not kits.' 'Let's go back to camp,' meowed Thunderheart roughly. 'These kits need rest.' Turning to Apollo, he said in a friendlier tone, 'I expect you're hungry and tired. You can rest overnight and take your pick of the fresh-kill before you leave.'

'Thank you for your hospitality,' said Apollo, not unkindly. 'But I must be on my way. If your leader wishes so, I can come to your camp and explain about this snake, but I don't want to deplete your food stock and cause trouble.' 'It's all good,' assured Blizzardwolf, padding forward to stand next to Thunderheart. The ThunderClan patrol finished marking the border and, dragging the dead snake, marched back into the forest.

Thunderheart and his apprentice Frostpaw led it; Apollo and the kits were clustered in the middle and Flameclaw and Blizzardwolf brought up the rear. No one said anything until they entered the camp. Cats stared at them, and Breezelight suddenly dashed into the nursery - presumably to tell Splashfur. Wolfkit felt another pang of guilt as he realized his mother must've been worried out of her mind when her kits disapperead.

Then Blizzardwolf said bracingly, 'I'd better be off - I'm supposed to be hunting. Want me to take Frostpaw, Thunderheart?' The deputy nodded. 'I'll inform Silverstar. Frostpaw, go with him.' The three cats went off in different directions. Finally, Flameclaw said, 'Apollo, would you mind if I took these rascals to the nursery?' The golden tom shook his broad head. 'Not at all. I see I have visitors,' he added, smiling at Tigerpaw, Willowpaw and Featherpaw, who were bounding up to the strange cat.

Flameclaw ushered them to the nursery just as Breezelight slipped out. 'Splashfur was so worried about you kits,' she scolded. 'Never rush off like that again.' They shamefully bowed their heads, not meeting the pretty brown she-cat's gaze. Wolfkit didn't dare look up, not even once, as he entered the nursery. Then, 'Wolfkit! Hollykit! Foxkit! Lightningkit!' Wolfkit heard Lightningkit whimper as Splashfur glared down at them.

Flameclaw and Shadeflight backed out of the nursery as their mother's cold voice said, 'What were you _thinking?' '_ We didn't know -' 'Of course you didn't know,' said Splashfur scathingly. 'You didn't know how anxious every cat was. You didn't know how desperate I felt. You didn't know how many patrols Silverstar sent out looking for you.'

Her mew rose. 'Your Clan leader has better things to do than chase disobedient kits who don't follow orders and fight off snakes by themselves!' Wolfkit snuck a glance at the camp outside. Cats were gathered around the massive snake, their expressions ranging from disbelief to envy to admiration as they observed the kill. Breezelight had clearly left no details out in her telling of what she saw.

'We're - we're sorry,' mewed Hollykit in a very small voice. Wolfkit could feel his littermates trembling next to him - or maybe that was all him. 'Sorry catches no prey!' snapped Splashfur. 'Don't _ever_ do that again.' Her rage was ebbing away, and her mew lowered to a trembling whisper. 'Never ever. Promise.' 'We promise,' mewed Foxkit, slightly fearful, guilt rolling off his pelt.

'Yes, we do,' said Wolfkit finally, speaking for the first time. 'Yeah, we're really sorry,' whimpered Lightningkit petulantly. His cocky blue-grey sister had been sufficiently quenched by the snake attack. 'Good.' Splashfur's brisk tone showed no sign of anger. 'I expect you're tired,' she said in a kinder tone, picking each kit by the scruff of their necks and carefully dropping them into the warm, cosy nest.

'And hungry,' she added, amused, as Foxkit's belly rumbled. Embarrased, he scuffled around in the nest as a heady drowsiness overcome Wolfkit. He shut his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 _Really, it isn't so bad_ , thought Wolfkit. The evening breeze brushed his whiskers. _I'm surprised Silverstar only confined us to camp for a moon. The amount of trouble we caused, I thought she'd delay our apprenticeship._ The kits were lying at the entrance of the camp, watching as Apollo's golden tail whisked out of view. 'I wonder when we'll see him again,' mewed Hollykit thoughtfully.

She licked one paw and drew it behind her ear. 'Not anytime soon,' grumbled Lightningkit, staring enviously at the border patrol, who were leaving behind Apollo. 'Oh, come on,' said Foxkit bracingly, brushing his tail across her muzzle. 'It'll be soon.' That was hard to believe, thought Wolfkit, as Frostpaw and Featherpaw dashed into camp, yowling that they'd passed their final assessment.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge for a Clan meeting!' called Silverstar. The silver tabby bounded up to the tip of Highledge, the distinctive black spirals on her coat rippling as she waited for cats to gather. 'Warrior ceremony,' hissed Wolfkit, sitting up.

'Frostpaw, Featherpaw, step forward,' she ordered. The two sisters nearly skidded up to Highledge, their pelts quivering in anticipation. 'Thunderheart, is Frostpaw ready for her warrior name?' 'Yes, Silverstar,' replied Thunderheart. 'Breezelight, is Featherpaw ready for her name?' 'Yes, Silverstar,' called back Breezelight, her amber eyes shining.

'Then I, Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Frostpaw, Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'

'I do,' replied Featherpaw, her mew trembling. 'I do,' replied Frostpaw, her voice strong and steady. 'Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frostpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Frostshine. StarClan honours your bravery and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.'

The new warrior stepped up to Silverstar and licked her shoulder as the leader rested her muzzle on Frostshine's head. 'Featherpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Feathersong. StarClan honours your honesty and your enterprise, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.'

'Frostshine! Feathersong!' chanted the Clan, and Wolfkit chanted along with them. He noticed Falconwind and Arcticwhisper proudly surveying the young warriors. 'They shall sit vigil tonight,' murmured Splashfur from behind Wolfkit.

Noticing their envious looks, she added, 'You'll be a warrior before long, wait and see.'

 _I doubt it,_ thought Wolfkit glumly, padding back to the nursery.

 _For one, we cause_ way _too much trouble._


End file.
